Modern commercial database systems contain query processors that can answer questions over data. These questions or queries are typically expressed in a query language, such as Structured Query Language (SQL). Processing a query generally involves a compilation step, where the request language is translated into an execution plan, and an execution step where the execution plan is executed and the desired results are returned. Often times, several overlapping queries are simultaneously sent to the database system, which may lead to an overall increase of the memory used for compilation and execution in memory consumption during compilation and execution. Concurrent execution of query execution plans may optimally require more resources than are available to the database system. Hence, attempting to run too many connections through the database system at once may damage the overall system throughput performance and cause non-graceful degradation in service to clients through poor allocation decisions for resources such as memory, disk space, or locks.